


Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

by CloveeD



Series: Mating games: Teen Wolf 2014 Entries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Liberal uses of google search, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating Games: Teen Wolf 2014 Challenge 2 (The Beast Within)</p>
<p>What the Fox Say<br/>Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!</p>
<p>Aka all the important googled facts about fox mating behaviours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

" _Annually the female red foxes will experience an estrous period of lasting from 1 to 6 days. They ovulate spontaneously with or without copulation. The exact time of estrous and breeding varies. December-January for the southern fox population, and February-April for the north. Males fight during the breeding season. They have a fecundity cycle only from November to March, with full spermatogenesis._ " Kira read aloud from the Animal Diversity Web page on her phone, voice sweetly small and crisp like a school girl that was getting graded for her poetry.

Stiles's face was an amalgamation of two parts can you not, one part oh I didn’t know that, and three parts  _ **but why, Kira**._ They were sitting in his jeep. It was after school, when Kira made some implausible excuse to ditch Scott (who swallowed the excuse down smiling like an animated sunflower) and then kidnapped Stiles (politely, with a Mars bar and small hands at Stiles’ sleeve) into his own jeep to ‘talk’.

"-- _The red fox’s mating behavior varies, and while most often they are monogamous, males with multiple female mates are also know. Female foxes may also mate with any number of males, but they will establish partnership with only one male. The red fox groups always have only one breeding male, but that male may also seek mating outside of the group. This is from MacDonald and Reynolds, 2005_."

“You said you wanted to ‘talk’…?” Stiles cut in meekly, air-quoting the last word hoping Kira might speak human. At Kira’s big, pleading eyes, Stiles made a perhaps-whimpering noise and slumped shoulders for Kira to continue.

He, however, drew the line when Kira angled her phone over to play a YouTube video of Foxes Mating. The male fox aligned himself mounting the female after a couple of rounds of flirtatious playing. Once he humped his way in, the female’s tail tossed to the side like a sad accessory, the two started to twist in opposite directions. For a second there, Stiles was curious as to what they were trying to do, and then he realized it as the two foxes stayed stuck together with their hinds locked tightly together, still squirming and twitching all over, kind of like a tug-of-war. Or tug of knot. (A flash of the XXXL condom danced by Stiles’ mind, quickly traumatizing him further).

Stiles threw his arms up in a wild bout of protest, “But what are you trying to do here----and oh my  **god**  what is that  **smell** \---!” Stiles made to throw himself out of the door of his own jeep to get away from the suffocatingly strong, musky, skunk-like odour, and then thought better of it in a moment of conscience (which consisted solely of Scott’s judgmental stare back when they were four) and opened the windows instead.

Kira looked about ready to either explode from all the redness in her face, or cry, both of which would kill Stiles dead. “…I’m so sorry Stiles…I… I don't want to talk to my mom about a  _third puberty_ …or whatever you call this…“

Stiles made offended faces at her, “I am no longer a fox!”

“But you’re the only one I know that might be able to relate!”

“---to  **what exactly**?!” Stiles squawked.

Kira squirmed, small hands neatly folded in her lap, “I…I don’t know…the horrible  _impulses_  I’ve been getting lately, the  _smell_ , the  _heat_ , and oh god, do you have a knot?!”

“Again, no longer a fox here!”

“Do you think Scott has a knot??”

“I haven’t heard him screeching about it so I don’t think so???”

“Oh…” Kira looked mightily relieved and maybe a hint disappointed, “Oh! Did you know that there is a website that sells [In Heat Urine](http://www.inheatscents.net/greyfox.html) from foxes, wolves, lynx, and more? Do you think that would…” Kira’s bright eyes were wide as though in awe, and her voice went even tinier (Stiles didn’t know why, when she could read In Heat Urine out loud before), “…work on werewolves?”

"Kira, if you wanted to hook up with Scott, just say so. Ask your mom about the smell – I am not kidding. I can guarantee you Scott will not need … urine, to convince him to do anything with you. Are we good? Drive you home? Yeah? Yes. Let’s go.”


End file.
